epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Drakan95/Bambi vs Shaka Zulu. Epic Rap Battles: Cartoons vs History. Season 2
BOOM SHAKALAKA! Oof...again Drak must hit us with his lame intros. But ye, guys, welcome back to another CvH bout, which happens to be the penultimate battle of S2. After this, it'll follow up the Season Finale and then the Thanos battle that I've talked about in the past. I was thinking to take a short hiatus, before S3 starts, as August and September will be some full months for me. Before you check this match-up, I want you to take a look at Jella's battle and Grinch's battle as well. It's been a while since I've used a real-life character for the history side, since Zodiac Killer. But now we have this lovely African guy. Funny enough, Shaka also took part in a penultimate battle made by ERB themselves. Coincidence? I think not!!! If you've been a fan of my series for years, you'd probably remember that I used Bambi to present the news for this Season, thus making obvious the fact that I'll use him. And here it is! Today, we also have a guest for this battle! Making his debut, it's one of my good friends, Thy, who was writing for Shaka. You can check his amazing series down below and you can thank him for doing a tremendous job! And now the credits! I wanna say HUGE thanks to Leandro for doing the cover, the title cards and the endslate and HUGE thanks to Night for doing the proofreading. Protagonist of Disney's 1942 animated feature film of the same name, Bambi, and monarch of the Zulu Kingdom, Shaka Zulu, battle against each other to see which one of the two leaders who grew up in a wild environment, had to defend themselves from invaders and whose mothers' deaths impacted their lives in a big way will prevail. Bambi Background: His forest Shaka Zulu Background: The Savannah Beat: Survival Battle BEGIN! 'Shaka Zulu' (0:22) The heart of Africa against a dimwitted pansy? This will be the last time you'll hear a sign from Bambi Unlucky for him, my dagger had him doomed from the start Raps on point like the bullet that pierced your mommy’s heart! And I’m following and stalking you, just like it's twitter-pation Then you'll suffer annihilation by my Bull Horn Formation! You want to Run Away? Can't escape this second fire It's one more piece of roadkill, when you face my Empire! 'Bambi' (0:45) Despite your improved wealth, your raps aren't worth a Buck You're a caveman who throws tantrums worse than Donald Duck Seems you're out of luck, you uncouth version of Elmer Fudd When you'll be dumped in a deep pit with some stones and mud Just watch out as the frogs will eat this Beetle for dinner And feel sadness as your ancestors will crown me as the winner Even with your animal spirits, beating me is a hard feat 'Thumper' (1:05) You just witnessed true Crushing, as Bambi's thumpin' the beat! 'Shaka Zulu' (1:08) Your rabbit's teaching won't help, once my troops will advance Have you hunted down by my spears to show you who's the Man! I crushed the limey hordes, so I'll kill your crew right away Shaka drops burns, your forest will be again ablazed I'm a genius tactician! A heat bringer with raw power Ain't the finest hour of this bambino soft as a Flower Tell your friends this was the day you felt the poison spit of Shaka! And when I’m through with this all you’ll have to say is “Mama“? 'Bambi' (1:30) You can't prove to me your manliness with that straw skirt Was expecting a strategy, but all I hear is Shaka's burst Even with your Assegai, you can't topple me in this fight As this Great Prince dethroned a King in both minds and rhymes My friends helped me during my motherless Life in the Woods Became a leader and showed more courage than Ronno could Once a smart commander, but then your mind got overwhelmed As your world felt apart when Nandi said her Farewell. WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? ' ' EPIC RAP BATTLES: CART-''' (The logo gets hit by multiple spears.) '''-TOONS VS HISTORY! OUCH! Outro (Suddenly the screen turns black as the same diabolical voice from BoJack vs Mr. Ed 2 is heard.): ???: My plan.....my plan to change the world for good....is almost done. Hahahaha, hahahahhahahahaha, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!!! (Then a pair of red eyes appear.) Poll Who Won? Shaka Zulu Bambi Hint for the Finale Check out Thy's series Check this out, too! Category:Blog posts